


Titles

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod thinks about things. A story that is told by pretender episode titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Got this idea from somewhere else. Using the titles of Pretender episodes to make a story.

Titles

Jarod knew that he was STOLEN in the middle of the night. He remembered it in nightmares that the Centre had constantly left him with. He got up and got dressed. Then grabbed his KEYS and locked the door. He would take a walk to hopefully get rid of the dream that was still with him. He hated the fact that the Centre got away SCOTT FREE in kidnapping children and keeping them prisoner to work for them. He always wished that he had EXPOSED the Centre for what the did to him, his brother, his whole family, Gemini, or rather Jeremy, Angelo and even Miss Parker and her family.

He couldn't believe that Lyle had found him that one time because he thought he was dead. How he came BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN he would never know. Even if Lyle was Miss Parker's brother he never liked him.

There had been HAZARDS in going against the Centre, but it had been worth it. He enjoyed his freedom too much and never wanted to go back there again. He remembered when he had been brought there and asked for his Mom and Dad, but they never told him.

He remembered on one pretend he had gotten in a CRASH and had AMNESIA. He had been lucky that he finally remembered who he was and got out of town before the Centre had gotten there. He wasn't BULLETPROOF and didn't want any guns trained on him as when all he wanted was to get away.

He always wanted SOMEONE TO TRUST and someone to love him. He wanted someone to talk to about what his life had been like and what his life was like now. Always running and never being allowed to stay in one place. He hated being without his family. He wished that he could find them and they could be together once again.

He walked by the POOL and then made his way towards the sidewalk. He looked at all the darkened buildings and wondering what the families were like inside. He hoped they were happy.

Maybe after today he would go on another ROAD TRIP and he wouldn't call the Centre, or Miss Parker, or even Sydney. He would take a few weeks off the Centre's radar and then he would wonder how they would take his SILENCE? The Centre had pushed him OVER THE EDGE once too many often and he needed a break. His SURVIVAL depended on him taking a step back. He needed to get over this BETRAYAL first. It had been a little EXTREME at what they did, but he knew that he would have to get over it. They had used a friend of his from a previous pretend and tried to lure him out of hiding. He didn't know if he ever wanted to cut his ties to Centre because they were his LIFELINE.

He walked back to his room and packed his things back into his duffel bag and then walked out of the room. He got back into his car and dropped the keys back to where they belonged. THE WORLD WAS CHANGING and so was he. He dropped his things into his car and got into it. He let the motor roar to life and then pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway.

The End


End file.
